2017 Pacific Hurricane Season (Official Prediction- Nkechinyer)
Overview The 2017 Pacific Hurricane Season was a event in which tropical cyclones formed in the Northeastern Pacific Ocean, north of the equator and east of 180 degrees longitude. The season was expected to be near average at the beginning, but quickly faded off into one of the worst seasons of all time in the Eastern Pacific, featuring a near-record low number of depressions, the season had some strong storms and even saw the retirement of Two Names. Season Activity Pre-Season The Season got off to a extremely unusual start 4 days into the month of January when unusual, wrong way Typhoon Muifa found it's way into the Central Pacific and dissipated to the Southwest of Hawaii. The Season picked up again in February with the formation of one of the two Central Pacific storms of the year, Tropical Storm Walaka. May The Eastern Pacific officially got it's first system with the formation of the weak Tropical Storm Adrian in late May, a 40 mph Tropical Storm which caused minimal damage to Mexico. June June's only storm, Tropical Storm Beatriz, was a 60 mph tropical storm that was well out to sea, and didn't impact land. July The only storm of the season in July, '''Hurricane Calvin '''also became the season's first Hurricane, hitting it's peak as a Category 1 and causing high tide and several deaths near Cabo San Lucas. August September October November December Storms Tropical Storm Muifa On January 1st, a tropical depression developed in the West Pacific. Under surprisingly favorable conditions for the time of year, the system became Tropical storm Muifa. Moving Easterly, another extremely unusual event, it continued to strengthen, eventually becoming Typhoon Muifa. Muifa continued moving east. At around 175 east, it began to encounter the cooler CPAC waters and quickly fell back from 85 to 75 mph. Muifa entered the Central Pacific on January 4th, as a 70 mph Tropical Storm. Under cooler waters, Muifa continued to weaken rapidly, dissipating 3 days later on January 7th- while well southwest of Honolulu, Hawaii. Muifa caused no damage or deaths. Tropical Storm Walaka A invest was first noted on January 29th while 1500 miles southeast of Hawaii. The system moved west-southwesterly. The system developed a closed circulation on February 11 and was noted as a Tropical Depression the next day while roughly 150 miles north of the Johnson Atoll. The system took a turn northwest, then northeasterly, eventually becoming Tropical Storm Walaka on February 14 while 500 miles south of Wake Island. The system continued to strengthen under surprisingly favorable conditions for the time of year. Walaka made landfall on Wake Island on February 16, as a 60 mph Tropical Storm, causing a couple hundred thousand dollars in damage and no deaths. Walaka became extretropical the next day while north of the island, at peak intensity. Tropical Storm Adrian On May 18, a invest was first noted crossing Nicaragua into the Eastern Pacific Ocean. This invest Moved West-Northwest towards the coast of Mexico. The invest became nearly stationary on May 21. The invest finally gained a closed circulation on May 24th, leading to the classification of Tropical Depression One. The system grew slightly as it moved northwest, becoming Tropical Storm Adrian the next day, the first named storm of the season. The system made landfall in Mexico on May 27th, causing minimal damage and no deaths. Adrian eventually degenerated into a Remnant low shortly after landfall, dissipating the next day near Mexico City, Mexico. Tropical Storm Beatriz On June 13, a invest developed nearly 1000 miles south-southwest of Baja California. The invest, sitting under very favorable conditions, became Tropical Depression Two on June 18. The system made a turn west, then northwest briefly, then west again, but became named on June 20 as Tropical Storm Beatriz. The system attained it's peak late on June 21st with winds of 60 mph, before weakening under cooler waters. Beatriz turned north on June 23rd, quickly weakening to a Tropical Depression. Beatriz degenerated into a remnant low the next day while well west of the Baja California Peninsula. Hurricane Calvin On July 22, a Tropical Depression formed just south of Cabo San Lucas, Mexico, becoming Tropical Depression Three. Three moved east-southeasterly, into favorable conditions, where it turned north and became Tropical Storm Calvin, the Third named storm of the season. Calvin remained under favorable conditions, turning west on July 24, then southwest, nearly making a complete circle. Calvin strengthened into a Hurricane under 28C waters and low shear on July 26, becoming the first hurricane of the season. Calvin became a 80 mph Hurricane at peak, before weakening back to a Tropical Storm on July 27 due to increasing shear. Calvin began to turn north to try to avoid the shear, but was sheared down to a Tropical Depression on July 29. Calvin continued to work North as a tropical depression for the next several days before finally becoming a remnant low on August 1st. Despite not making landfall, Calvin caused several hundred thousand dollars in damage on the Baja California peninsula and was responsible for 2 fatalities. Tropical Depression Four Tropical Storm Dora On August 4, the National Hurricane Center began monitoring a invest located roughly 1000 miles Southwest of the Baja California peninsula. The invest moved north-northeasterly for nearly 10 days. The invest finally entered more favorable conditions on August 14 and became Tropical Depression Five on the next day. The system moved northeasterly straight towards land, briefly becoming a 40 mph Tropical Storm, named Dora, before landfall near Puerto San Carlos, Mexico, causing rain, but no damage or deaths. Dora went back into the Gulf of California on the 16th, making landfall again, but quickly weakening. Dora degenerated into a remnant low on August 18th. The Remnants of Dora would go on to bring much needed rain to the Southwest United States and Texas. Category:Hurricane Season